Stars of the Faithless West
by Sturmgeschuts
Summary: The No.36 train rolls into the station, and one missionary for her Goddess' faith tries to bring salvation to the desolate land. But perhaps she has been given far too little information, and quickly finds the situation spiraling out beyond her control.


Three days on the rails, three days of blazing sun, two nights under the bright moon. Gone were the clouds and rains of the East, the paved city streets and the gas lampposts lighting the night sky. Sanae pulled the hood of her habit down to shield her eyes and she gazed out the window, staring off into the distance. Here was a land where the wind blew hot and dusty, the landscape ruled on hoof, not wheel, and where justice was doled out at the end of a revolver. This was a different land, where honour, justice, and faith were so different. This was a land far away from her city life, unexplored territory, a land in need of guidance. Sanae yawned and turned away from the window and began to mentally prepare herself for her time in the land of dreams, the land...to the West!

* * *

.

The No.36 train rolled into the station, the brakes shrieking to stop the massive steam driven machine. A whistle blew over the small town and those aboard departed while others waited to board, among those arriving was a young nun with a snake in her hair and a frog-shaped holy symbol of her church. Here to spread the word of her lady and to experience the world, Sanae Kochiya gazed over the dusty town that would be her home for several days until she was contacted by a friend of the family. After that, she'd be given a more permanent residence nearby.

The small town was big enough for maybe a hundred people, maybe. It had no name apparently and everyone didn't seem to care about that. The wooden buildings were mostly arrayed along one main road, with a select few off in little alleyways or the odd side street. On the billboard for the station were a number of notes, some mail to be delivered, a few advertisements, and a few wanted posters in the corner. Sanae skimmed over the ads, then as she was about to turn away, she noticed something about the posters. "All women?"

"I take it you're new in town?" A heavily dressed woman moseyed on over to Sanae, blonde hair with a braid and some feathers marked her as an unusual sort.

Sanae turned and bowed to the stranger. "Yes, I am Sanae Kochiya, I have come to spread the word of Lady Kanako to those in need of g—" The priestess stopped when she noticed that the stranger had a rather large caliber revolver partially concealed beneath her coat.

"Is something the matter, sister?" The stranger followed Sanae's gaze to her hip and smiled. "Oh this? Ain't you ever seen a big iron before? I can send a gal flying with this, might even break my wrist if I'm not careful. But I'll be damned if I don't love firing it."

Sanae gawked at the firearm, she'd never been this close to one in her life, and this person was acting so casual about it. A woman with a gun, it was almost unheard of where she came from. "A-and why would you need to f-fire it?"

The stranger laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Man oh man, ain't you an adorable one? For me it's mostly for fun, but out here it's a dangerous world, most every gal needs one here. Sometimes even a man might need to carry, if he lives in a nasty sort of place." The stranger held out her hand. "The name's Marisa Kirisame, but I prefer to go by my first. Put'er there sister."

Sanae hesitated, then shook the outstretched hand, managing a smile. "Sanae Kochiya, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kirisame." Releasing the local's hand, she stepped back and bowed a little.

Marisa sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Man, you got a lot to learn sister, you're just oozing with naivety. And it's Marisa, all that formality's making my skin itch something fierce." The local took a hold of the priestess' hand and pulled her towards the main street, where business went as it should, shopkeepers, townsfolk, and the occasional rancher dotted the wooden porches. "Welcome to the West sister, where the only faith to be found is at the end of a gun. Sure, some locals will talk of crop goddess' and the like, but this big iron carries more power than any god I've ever seen."

Sanae frowned a little at that. "And how many have you seen then?" It wasn't in her nature to be snarky, but the situation overcame her self-control.

The strange woman smiled and winked. "I'll just leave that to your imagination." Turning on her heel, Marisa dragged the priestess to the shop furthest from the crowds, humming as she threw the door open. "Hey Kourin, got myself a lost little lamb in need of shoes!"

A man in a grey suit with glasses sighed, putting down a book he'd been reading. "Marisa, this is not the blacksmith, and it's horses that need the shoes, not sheep."

"Yeah, whatever. Now this here is the lamb, set her up with something nice that won't break her hands." The odd woman shoved Sanae towards the counter.

The shopkeeper groaned and rubbed his temples. "Marisa, you do realize that there is a dedicated gunsmith in this town, right? Instead of bringing her to me, take her there and face your f—"

"Guns?!" Sanae gasped, stepping back from the counter. "Oh n-no, I cannot. F-for a priestess to bear arms is forbidden. I apologise for t-taking up your time. I will be g-going n—"

The priestess had turned to leave while talking, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "You just don't get it, do you? The rules are different here from your fancy cities in the East. If you don't carry here, you won't stand a chance. If you're armed, you'll at least survive, go without, and one bullet will end you. You hear me? You. Will. Die."

Sanae stared down at her feet. "B-but..."

Marisa turned the priestess around and shoved a revolver into her hand, the cold metal of the .38 made the girl uncomfortable. "You'll be thanking me later. Trust me."

Sanae puzzled over the weapon while the local wrapped a belt around her waist, the metal was cold and well-refined, the tooling of the weapon had been carefully done. Strange symbols were engraved into the side of the drum and barrel, a foreign language perhaps. Sanae was about to ask about this when a loud bang echoed throughout the town. The priestess ducked for cover with a squeak, covering her head.

Marisa ran for the door and peeked outside, hand on her holster. "Who the devil...uh oh."

"Bring her out! I won't be ousted that easily!" The voice of a woman was heard from the main street as everyone dashed into the nearest building. "Bring out the new girl, I know she's here! I challenge her!"

"Damn, that was fast. How did you already piss Reimu off, what did you do?" Marisa grimaced as she watched the scene outside.

"Who's R-Reimu?" Sanae looked up from her place by the stairs, clutching the firearm like a baby.

"Oh man, they really didn't tell you anything before you came out here, did they. Either way, get on out there." Marisa started towards the priestess.

"B-but, there's someone with a gun out there." Sanae squeaked again as she found herself being dragged to the door. "W-what are you doing?!"

I wanna see how you handle yourself out there." Marisa took the girl's gun and shoved it into her holster. "When you hear the word 'draw' you take that gun and you shoot Reimu." She pushed the priestess out into the street and leaned against the door.

Sanae stumbled a bit, and turned to see a young woman in what was once a religious habit, the garment remade into a duster over her normal clothes. At her side was a holster with a shiny white revolver. "U-um, hello. I-I'm Sanae Kochiya, I am a m-missionary for the Church of Lady Yasaka. P-please, I've just arrived a-and everything is happening s-so fast, I mean i-it's just—"

Reimu sighed and shook her head. "Hand on your holster, we go in five."

Sanae started to cry. "P-please, I just got here. I have s-so many things I w-want to see. I d-don't want to d-die here, n-not like this." She caught a glimpse of the woman by the shop door counting down on her fingers. "S-stop this, please, I don't want to shoot anyone, I d-don't want to be shot. Do do this, p-please!" Tears were now actively streaming down her face.

Marisa straightened up and coned her hands in front of her face. "Draw!"

Sanae fumbled with her weapon with both hands, trying to get it up to eye level. By the time she had it out of the leather, she looked up and Reimu was already aiming at her. Sanae hadn't even heard the bang yet when she doubled over, hands clutched over her stomach. She could feel herself bleeding and fluid coming up her throat. She gazed up at the woman that had shot her and forced as many words as she could. "L-lady K-Kanako...w-why...?" After that, everything turned black.


End file.
